Almost Alice
Almost Alice is a collection of various artists' music inspired by Tim Burton's film, Alice in Wonderland. The album is also notable for featuring songs that were either inspired from quotes directly from Lewis Carroll's original novel Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. For example, both "The Lobster Quadrille" (by Franz Ferdinand) and "You Are Old, Father William" (by They Might Be Giants) are both word-for-word performances of poems from the original Alice as quoted by The Mock-Turtle (the former) and Alice herself to the Caterpillar (the latter). Furthermore, "Very Good Advice" by Robert Smith is a cover of Kathryn Beaumont's "Very Good Advice" from Disney's [[Alice in Wonderland (1951 film)|original animated version of Alice in Wonderland]]. The album was released on March 2, 2010. It debuted at No. 5 on the Billboard 200 US albums chart. On June 1, 2010, iTunes released a deluxe edition of the album. The lead single, "Alice" by Avril Lavigne is played during the end credits of Alice in Wonderland, and is the only song of the album featured in the film. It premiered on January 27, 2010 on the radio program On Air with Ryan Seacrest. The second single was the song "Tea Party" by Estonian pop singer Kerli. "Follow Me Down", a track from the album by 3OH!3 featuring Neon Hitch, has also been released as a single.A special edition of the album with three extra songs is exclusive to Hot Topic, while it is also sold online on the Mexican Mixup Music Store site.> On June 1, 2010, the special edition was released on iTunes. Reception William Ruhlmann of Allmusic focused part of his review on Lavigne's track, "Alice", describing it as "a typical piece of self-assertive adolescent pop/rock", noting that it was "ideally suited for heavy rotation on Radio Disney". Singling out "White Rabbit" and "Very Good Advice" as the album "oddities", Ruhlmann otherwise decided the album was more appealing for children, with nearly all of the songs being "schoolyard chants". Track listing #"Alice" - Avril Lavigne #"The Poison" - The All-American Rejects #"The Technicolor Phase" - Owl City #"Her Name Is Alice" - Shinedown #"Painting Flowers" - All Time Low #"Where's My Angel" - Metro Station #"Strange" - Tokio Hotel and Kerli #"Follow Me Down" - 3OH!3 featuring Neon Hitch #"Very Good Advice" - Robert Smith #"In Transit" - Mark Hoppus with Pete Wentz #"Welcome to Mystery" - Plain White T's #"Tea Party" - Kerli #"The Lobster Quadrille" - Franz Ferdinand #"Always Running Out of Time" - Motion City Soundtrack #"Fell Down a Hole" - Wolfmother #"White Rabbit" - Grace Potter and the Nocturnals ;Hot Topic bonus tracks #"Sea What We Seas" - Never Shout Never #"Topsy Turvy" - Family Force 5 #"Extreme" - Valora ;iTunes bonus tracks #"You Are Old, Father William" - They Might Be Giants #"Alice's Theme" - Danny Elfman ;iTunes deluxe edition #"You Are Old, Father William" - They Might Be Giants #"Alice's Theme" - Danny Elfman #"Sea What We Seas" - Never Shout Never #"Topsy Turvy" - Family Force 5 #"Extreme" - Valora #"Tea Party" (Jason Nevins Radio Remix) - Kerli #"Tea Party" (music video) - Kerli Charts See also *''Nightmare Revisited'' * Frankenweenie: Unleashed! Category:Walt Disney Records albums Category:Buena Vista Records Albums Category:Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland